


В хладе храмовых колонн

by Dakira



Series: Сборники драбблов по DMC [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Explicit Language, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Сила, бурлящая внутри, жаждала разрушений.





	1. сила

— Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе все равно, — зло произнес Неро, вскидывая пистолет.

— Надо же. — Данте равнодушно пожал плечами и закинул меч на плечо, рассматривая своего противника — так хищник смотрит на загнанную в угол дичь. — Возможно, ты прав. А возможно, и нет.

— Возможно? Это для тебя игра, да? Конечно, зачем напрягаться ради боя со слабым человеком!

Неро распалялся все сильнее. Мысль о том, что его снова не воспринимают всерьез, жгла внутренности каленым железом, требовала показать себя и уничтожить каждого, кто вздумал недооценивать его. И пусть противник явно был ему не по зубам, Неро, практически потеряв контроль, перестал обращать внимания на подобные мелочи.

Он был готов вгрызаться в трепещущую плоть, рвать врага голыми руками, пальцами переламывать позвоночник, вслушиваясь в заполошное биение сердца, словно в самую прекрасную мелодию на свете. Сила, бурлящая внутри, жаждала разрушений, желала подчинить себе непокорных и сломать преклонивших колени, и Неро жадно смотрел на пульсирующую вену на шее Данте.

Данте улыбался.

— Очень хорошо, тогда давай сыграем.


	2. сон

Неро спит и видит сон.

Кажется, это сон о доме. О широких зеленых просторах, мягкой улыбке Кирие, теплых руках, что прижимают его к себе, далеком синем небе. Неро чувствует себя спокойно и легко — раньше он не замечал, как груз прожитых лет и возложенных на его плечи обязанностей давил и мешал вздохнуть. Теперь он почти что счастлив, но небольшая тревога все равно продолжает изматывать его изнутри.

Неро пытается вспомнить, чего — _или кого_ — ему не хватает, но не может ухватиться за верную мысль. Кирие? Кредо? Нико? Стайки вечно суетливых детей, которую он привык звать семьей? А может, все-таки Данте? Они давно не виделись, Неро отправлял ему пару писем со скудными новостями, но ответа так и не получил. Данте всегда слишком занят.

_Всегда_ и _слишком._

Думая о Данте, Неро непроизвольно улыбается. Ни одна обида не может вытеснить из его груди нежное тепло и желание быть таким же сильным. Неро хочет получить заслуженное признание, пусть он всего лишь человек с толикой демонических сил, и ради этого признания он будет вставать с колен и сражаться дальше.

Быть как Данте, быть рядом с Данте, быть лучше Данте — Неро полон амбиций и стремлений. Он не пытается возвести в абсолют свое желание сравниться с Данте, он знает, что в жизни есть много других вещей, кроме силы. Неро просто хочет стать чуточку лучше.

Может, еще и чуточку важнее для Данте.

Неро спит и видит сон, в котором его желания становятся реальностью.


	3. осень

— Пятьдесят или сто — какая разница? — рассмеялся Данте. — Честное слово, когда это тебя волновал мой возраст?

Неро нахмурился — едва заметно, больше по привычке, чем из необходимости. Потер переносицу. Вздохнул.

Ответа у него не было, и недавний вопрос теперь казался глупой шуткой, а не взвешенным решением обсудить наболевшее.

Данте любую драму умудрялся превращать в комедию, менял местами черное и белое, находил повод для улыбки даже во время смертельной опасности. Неро не хотел знать, скольких усилий стоила эта вынужденная беззаботность и скольких жизней тех, кто был Данте дорог.

Впрочем, у них хватало и других тем для разговора.

— Ты не можешь игнорировать самого себя, — в ответ произнес Неро, пытаясь вернуться к первоначальной теме. — Я не пытаюсь заставить тебя вести здоровый образ жизни...

— Пытаешься.

Неро проигнорировал его и продолжил:

— ...но я не хотел бы однажды узнать, что ты переоценил свои силы и погиб в сражении с очередным демоном.

Данте хмыкнул.

— Слишком много заботы для одного меня, — он похлопал рукой по бедру, непонятно на что намекая, и уселся на ближайшую свободную скамейку. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты случайно надорвался.

Неро засунул руки в карманы куртки и остался стоять. Холодный осенний ветер продувал его насквозь, хотелось скорее вернуться в тепло дома, однако Данте упорно продолжал делать вид, что ему нужна эта прогулка.

— Позер.

— Мелочь пузатая.

— Бесстыжий засранец.

— Детский сад, ей-богу.

— Драматичная сука.

— Эй, а вот это было больно! — возмутился Данте и схватился за сердце. Впрочем, он так же быстро успокоился и сел ровнее, не пытаясь уже закинуть ногу за ногу. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я пообещал быть осторожнее? Тогда обещаю. Ради тебя — вообще что угодно, только не начинай все сначала.

Неро сурово взглянул на расслабленного Данте, однако его губы чуть дрогнули, не сумев удержать довольную улыбку.

— Договорились.

— Маленький манипулятор.

— Не такая уж и большая между нами разница в возрасте, — возразил Неро и, поддавшись мимолетному желанию, вытащил руку из кармана и коснулся щеки Данте. Щетина слабо кололась, однако Неро нравился контраст горячей кожи и холодного воздуха. — Просто не хочу тебя потерять.

Данте сжал руку Неро в своей и прикрыл глаза.

— Я знаю.


	4. буря

Они встречаются не в самый удачный момент: Неро едва отошел от комы, а Данте получил очередной крупный заказ — времени не хватает даже на то, чтобы перекинуться парой новостей.

— Прости, — произносит Данте и даже не добавляет привычное _«пацан»._ — Не было возможности навещать тебя чаще.

За год волосы Неро прилично отросли, и он почти напоминает себя прежнего — впрочем, залегшие под глазами тени, неестественная бледность и заметная даже через несколько слоев одежды худоба выдают, что не все так прекрасно, как кажется.

— Не извиняйся, ты бы все равно не успел, — спокойно и чуть устало отвечает Неро, однако Данте в его голосе чудится упрек.

_«Почему ты не помог мне, когда демон пытался украсть Ямато?»_ — вот что слышит Данте, и в груди все сжимается от боли и тоски. Это просто догадка, предчувствие, ничем не подкрепленное, однако Данте давно привык доверять своей интуиции.

Грядет буря, и Неро стал ее первой жертвой.


	5. кошмары

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ау, в которой в теле Неро возродилась душа Вергилия

Данте кричит, его разум мечется в объятиях кошмара. Там он снова и снова теряет падающего в бездну Вергилия, и неглубокая царапина на ладони превращается в гноящуюся незаживающую рану. В груди все болит, рвется, раскалывается на части, и дышать слишком трудно — проще забыть о том, что ему нужен воздух.

Неро смотрит на него с глубокой виной и раскаянием во взгляде, гладит Данте по спине и плечам, касается судорожно вздымающейся груди, помогая сделать вздох, а потом еще один и еще. Это трудно — трудно быть рядом и не выдавать себя ни словом, ни жестом, ни единым намеком. Трудно помнить и видеть чужую боль, которая укоренилась на осколках памяти.

— Я здесь, я рядом, — шепчет Неро, вжимаясь губами в макушку Данте, путаясь пальцами в его влажных взъерошенных волосах, и позволяет себе на миг вспомнить, кем он когда-то был. — Все будет хорошо.

Данте не верит в эту ложь, но отчего-то ему становится легче.


	6. причина

— За что ты сражаешься? — спрашивает Данте. 

Они нечасто видятся и еще реже разговаривают на праздные темы. Неро молчит, не зная, как ответить на такой — банальный на самом-то деле — вопрос. Он? Сражается? Вот херня. 

На самом деле он не хочет сражаться. 

И уж тем более не хочет сражаться с кем-то вроде Данте. 

— Ну, я пытаюсь выжить. И хочу, чтобы продолжали жить дорогие мне люди. Достойная причина? 

— Вполне. 

Неро уверен, что Данте врет.

У Данте нет никаких других причин сражаться, кроме желания наконец сдохнуть. Неро думает, что подобная причина достойна презрения, но ничего не говорит об этом Данте. Говорить с Данте вообще очень трудно.

Быть с Данте _рядом_ тоже трудно. 

— Хочешь уйти? 

— С чего ты взял? 

Вопросом на вопрос — только так у них и получается. Полное дерьмо, а не отношения. 

— Тогда забудь. Это твое решение. 

«Верно, блядь, это мое решение», — хочет сказать Неро, но вместо этого тянет губы в едва заметной улыбке. Немного грустной, немного усталой — так, чтобы не переходить черту. 

— Ладно. 

Ладно? Что за бессмысленное слово. 

А впрочем, похуй.


End file.
